ARTNAPPING
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: "Universo Alterno" Art theft (Robo de arte) Cansado de una vida de abusos y humillaciones, Grell Sutcliff se asocia con el artista callejero Eric Slingby, para contrabandear obras de arte, tanto falsificaciones como el robo de originales. El negocio va bien hasta que el detective Spears se entromete; William no quitará el dedo del renglón hasta encarcelar a la descarada pelirroja
1. EMBODIMENT OF BEAUTY

_**Advertencia, este capítulo contiene lenguaje y escenas de abuso y agresión, a lo largo del fic, se usarán pronombres tanto "masculinos" como femeninos para Grell, dependiendo de la situación y los personajes que interactúen con la parca carmesí. Realmente el genero de Grell no es importante en este fic, no será rechazado por ser un hombre que se siente mujer ni él tendrá sueños frustrados de cambiarse de sexo, no. Grell es Grell y lo amañamos por eso. La violencia y maltratos aquí expresados van mas allá de la orientación sexual de los personajes. **_  
_**Ya conocen el estilo de historias que acostumbro redactar, por favor, si se siente ofendido o no cree soportarlo, sea tan amable de abandonar la lectura sin necesidad de molestarme con su interpretación de lo correcto. Si has decidido proseguir con la lectura, muchas Gracias. **_  
….

* * *

Aún recuerda los cálidos besos y abrazos de sus padres, sus deseos de triunfar en la vida, la suave caricia en su pequeño rostro, de manos de su amorosa madre, la inocencia intacta. Sus pequeños pies descalzos corren sobre la arena caliente en dirección a las olas del rebelde mar, la brisa salpicando sus mejillas.

—Mami, yo quiero ser artista—dice el pequeño niño con una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Claro cariño! Serás lo que tu quieras—responde su madre y le toma en brazos.

Y así, con estos recuerdos es como Grell acostumbra desconectarse de su amarga realidad, ya es una costumbre, sin embargo…

—¡Muevete! Mocoso— ordena su cliente, soltándole una bofetada para hacerlo reaccionar. El pelirrojo aprieta los párpados ante el escozor en la piel lacerada. Aunque ya es una costumbre, es difícil el aceptar una vida así, lo más sencillo es desconectar su mente para no sentir, evadir la situación.

El hombre le embiste con mas brutalidad, causando que Grell arquee la espalda, más por dolor que placer, el pelirrojo jadea, puede sentir al tipo entrar y salí de él. El hombre toma a Grell por el cabello, tomando un buen pedazo de este en su puño, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos, el viejo sonríe con maldad, Grell traga saliva, sospecha lo que se avecina, con este cliente siempre es lo mismo, después del sexo más desagradable de la noche, el hombre le dará una golpiza, el pelirrojo aguantará lo más que pueda y si el cliente sobrepasa su resistencia, usará su botón de pánico; para su fortuna, trabaja en una agencia, así que no está tan desprotegido como las pobres prostitutas de la calle a las que suelen matar en los callejones u hoteles de paso, hace poco hubo una serie de agresiones y asesinatos a este sector, así que "la empresa" les proporcionó una pequeña alarma en caso de sentirse en peligro, si la activan, de inmediato entrarán a la habitación en su auxilio, o se supone que así debería de suceder.

Este hombre es un viejo cliente, un famoso empresario, millonario, así que paga mucho dinero por que se le permita golpearlas. Aunque Grell active la alarma, no vendrán rápido.  
El cliente termina de vestirse, ajusta su corbata y se dispone a salir, no sin antes arrojar unos billetes al cuerpo desnudo en la cama, finalmente se marcha; con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, Grell suspira, le duele el cuerpo, le duele el alma, con rabia aprieta las sabanas manchadas bajo su cuerpo, hasta que sus nudillos se tornan blancos, las lágrimas ruedan por el rostro golpeado, es momento de llorar, llorar amargamente y en silencio, hasta que un nuevo cliente se presente.

…

Grell maquilla los moretones de la noche anterior, "bonita como siempre" suspira para relajarse y sonríe, al menos el asqueroso hombre dejó una buena propina, no es consuelo, sin embargo, es de mucha ayuda, el chico ahorra cada centavo pues sueña con un día ser libre, abandonar esta vida, ser famoso y escupirle en la cara a todos sus detractores.

"Hola bonita" llega un mensaje, Grell sonríe, aunque no es una vida agradable, no todo es malo, tiene suficiente dinero para pagar sus gustos caros, "la agencia", al ser de elite, se encarga de limpiar las habitaciones, después de cada encuentro; les proporcionan vestuarios, seguridad y no todos los clientes son horribles, sus favoritos son los jóvenes inexpertos, los chicos se preocupan por satisfacerle también, algunos son dulces, tiernos. Otros clientes sólo tiene sexo y se van, no la molestan, ella hace su show y listo.

Nunca se ha enamorado, en este trabajo es imposible encontrar el amor de verdad, ¿Quién podría amar a una prostituta?, claro que se ha llegado a sentir atraído, hay hombres muy guapos, pero nada serio, intercambian mensajes un tiempo pero siempre es pasajero.

Grell cuenta con su cartera de clientes, si, puede parecer absurdo en este medio pero así es. Grell conoce a la perfección a sus clientes, debe complacerlos en todos los aspectos, cada cita es la oportunidad de ponerse una máscara y actuar un nuevo guión. De entre todos sus clientes, hay uno muy especial, quizá el mejor. El hombre paga por estar a solas con el pelirrojo y hablar, así es, sólo hablan, debaten diversos temas, gracias a él es que hoy en día Grell es una persona muy culta, su primera noche juntos, Grell estaba muy desconcertado, las instrucciones fueron "ropa casual, nada extravagante ni vulgar, nada de contacto físico hasta que el cliente de el primer paso o lo autorice" y así, Grell le recibió, el hombre se presentó, su nombre es Lawrence, le contó parte de su vida, hace poco habían fallecido su esposa y su hija, estaba completamente sólo, era muy triste. Eligió a Grell de entre todas por su parecido con su hija, el mayor jamás le ha tocado, simplemente charlan, Lawrence también escucha a Grell y le aconseja, es acogedor aunque triste. La soledad ha orillado a este hombre a gastar sus miles en busca de compañía y charlas culturales; el extraño hombre sólo le visita algunas veces, desde hace un par de años, quizá cuando la soledad es muy sofocante. Grell no sabe que hará cuando el hombre muera, ¿llorará?, ¿asistirá al velorio? Es un buen hombre, muy respetuoso.

Otro cliente peculiar es un sepulturero, según le contó el hombre, para este sujeto no hay otro remedio más que la muerte, sus charlas también son curiosas, en una ocasión, Grell intentó suicidarse, cortó sus muñecas pero como ya hemos dicho, la agencia cuenta con personal de limpieza, y estos lo encontraron, obviamente descontaron los gastos médicos de su salario. Cuando el enterrador se enteró, le rogó a Grell le permitiera maquillar y embellecer su cadáver, un escalofrío recorrió la columna del carmín pero asintió, después de todo, quizá no habría alguien mejor para tratar aquella cascara vacía ya sin alma, ese cliente también es de los favoritos de Grell, es excitante y gentil.

…

Una vez lista, Grell se coloca su abrigo rojo y sale de su apartamento, aún falta mucho para que su jornada laboral comience, así que saldrá a hacer unas compras, los víveres se acaban, no es que coma mucho, pero siempre es mejor tener reservas.

Para llegar al supermercado, Grell debe atravesar el parque, admira el lago, las aves y las flores, a su paso se topa con un artista callejero, le rodean cuadros y pinturas asombrosas, tiene un gran talento, el pelirrojo se detiene y les contempla, el artista se percata de esto así que de inmediato le pone atención y queda maravillado, la pelirroja cuenta con una gran belleza, la pálida piel blanca enmarcada por los largos mechones escarlata, los finos rasgos y esos verdes ojos de largas pestañas, los cuales son protegidos por una gafas de montura roja. Para su desgracia, cuando reaccionó y se dispuso a pedirle le permitiera pintarla, esta ya se había ido.

Grell se encontraba mirando los anaqueles de productos en el supermercado, ahora estaba en el área de tintes, el color natural de su cabello era rojizo, sin embargo Grell deseaba intensificar el color, así que lo pintaba del rojo más profundo y llamativo que encontrara, tomó una caja de tinte y procedió a pagar sus víveres, se despidió del cajero, tomó sus bolsas y listo para abandonar el pequeño comercio se topó con una sorpresa, frente a él yacía un hombre rubio muy alto y aparentemente fuerte, el cual respiraba agitadamente, en sus hombros cargaba algunos cuadros, Grell le miró enarcando una ceja y haciéndose a un lado para esquivarlo y salir, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

—¿Te conozco?—cuestionó con irritación el pelirrojo.

El artista le miró embobado. —Permíteme pintarte—murmuró el rubio.

—¿Quién eres?—Grell puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, no estaba de humor, la hora de las complacencias era hasta que su turno comenzara a las 11:00 pm, así que le empujó y se abrió paso dispuesto a salir, sin embargo el rubio le tomó por la muñeca para retenerlo, una punzada de dolor recorrió el brazo de Grell, su suicidio fallido parece que no ha sanado del todo bien. De inmediato Grell tomó al osado hombre por la garganta y le arrinconó contra el muro del local—¡No te atrevas a tocarme!—advirtió Grell, soltando al hombre mas alto y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo. El artista quedó sorprendido, un ser tan pequeño, poseedor de tanta energía y fuerza.


	2. INFIERNO

—¡No me dejes!—lloró el niño, sin embargo, aquellas lágrimas no lograron conmover el duro corazón de su tutor—Por favor, no me dejes, tío, voy a portarme bien, ¡por favor!—Grell se aferra a la pierna del hombre mayor con gran desesperación, enterrando sus pequeñas uñas en la piel a través de la tela del pantalón de vestir, el hombre hizo una mueca de dolor y trató de zafarse del férreo agarre del menor desesperado—te lo suplico, yo te quiero, seré un buen niño, tío por favor—la cara del niño está enrojecida, bañada en lágrimas, sudor y saliva, todo un espectáculo grotesco, aunque comprensible, hace apenas 8 días sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico y el niño fue dado en custodia al hermano de su padre, el tipo de inmediato buscó la forma y los medios de deshacerse del menor de tan sólo 7 años.

—Escúchame hijo, yo no puedo cuidarte, ¿De acuerdo? Debes quedarte aquí, aquí te tratarán bien, tendrás amigos y pronto alguien te adoptará y cuidará—dicho esto, el hombre empujó al niño, haciéndole trastabillar y caer de espaldas, aprovechando esto para correr hasta su auto, ni siquiera firmó los documentos necesarios para el asilo del infante. Lo único que quería el viejo era no saber nada de su pequeño sobrino. Encendió su vehículo y arrancó, alzando una nube de tierra a su paso; Grell corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, en un inútil intento por alcanzar el auto.

—Tío, por favor ¡VUELVE!—gritó Grell dejándose caer de rodillas, sus piernas no dieron para más y su tío ya se había perdido de vista, estaba sólo en medio de la avenida, rodeado por pastizales y una que otra casucha solitaria. Una mano tosca le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, poniéndolo en pie para arrastrarlo de vuelta al horfanato.

…El pequeño castaña yace sentado en silencio en una mesita al fondo del salón de juegos, en un mes no ha sido capaz de hacer amigos, hay chicos de todas las edades, es un lugar sucio y corrupto. Grell mantiene sus manitas juntas escondidas entre sus piernas.

…

—Hola—se acerca un joven de unos 16 años y toma diámetro junto a Grell, el momento no responde, el chico mayor sonríe ante la timidez del niño y coloca su mano sobre la pequeña rodilla para acariciarla, subiendo cautelosamente por el muslo delgado, Grell sólo cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Ese fue sólo uno de sus muchos horribles recuerdos.

—¿Tienes hambre, no es así?—pregunta uno de los encargados de los infantes, Grell asiente con la mirada pero en silencio. —La comida aquí es mala, lo sé. Pero si eres un buen niño, te daré pastel—aquel hombre tomó a Grell por los hombros y se lo llevó.

La vida nunca fue fácil para Grell, su estancia en aquel lugar de infierno fue una tortura; para su buena o mala suerte, jamás fue adoptado y en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, fue expulsado del internado, sin previo aviso sus pocas pertenencias fueron empacadas en cajas de cartón y lanzadas fuera, ya no tenían ninguna responsabilidad sobre la chico.

Aquella noche, Grell dormitó en una banca de parque, su corazón latía desenfrenado, tenía pavor de que algún maleante le agredieron por robarle, nada, pues no traía nada consigo. Cada ruido le hacía abrir los ojos aunque el cansancio le vencía de rato en rato, afortunadamente, esa noche pasó sin contratiempos.

…

Grell trabajó duro para ganarse el pan de cada día, y aunque fuese miserable la ganancia, siempre procuró que sus ingresos fueran de forma honesta y decente. Grell siempre deseó una gran estrella, así que aprovechó cada oportunidad para demostrar sus dotes artísticas. El castaño trabajaba como mesero en un canta-bar nocturno, el lugar aparentaba ser decente, hasta que había que sacar a los borrachos. Había buenas propinas y cuando no había ningún artista amateur para presentarse, el chico tenía la oportunidad de cantar, aunque sin ninguna paga por ese servicio extra, pero a Grell no le importaba, sólo quería cantar, cada que subía al escenario, su mente se transportaba a un mundo mejor, fuera del dolor.

…

Pronto los gastos de Grell fueron incrementado y un ingreso extra era necesario, de entre sus compañeros del canta-bar, una chica muy bonita por cierto, le sugirió emplearse en "club nocturno" que acababan de abrir, pues una conocida de ella, percibía ganancias exorbitantes, Grell no lo pensó ni dos veces y ambos partieron.

—No me gusta tu cabello, debes cambiarlo—dijo el dueño del club mientras rodeaba a ambos chicos mirándolos de pies a cabeza. Unas cuantas mejoras más fueron sugeridas y ambos fueron contratados.

Aquella tarde Grell tiñó su cabellera de su castaño rojizo a un rojo escarlata intenso, el cambio fue drástico y fabuloso, el pelirrojo quedó maravillado con su nueva imagen y a partir de ese día, Grell comenzó a usar cosméticos y dejar crecer su cabello, era su oportunidad de dejar su triste pasado atrás y ser una nueva persona, o al menos eso imaginó.

Evidentemente las ganancias fueron mejores pero a un costo quizá demasiado alto.

—Hey, bonita—llamó un cliente al pelirrojo, de inmediato Grell se acercó para atenderle, el tipo susurro algunas palabras sucias al oído de este, colocando unos billetes en la pretina del pantalón ajustado de Grell.

—No seas mojigato Grell—le dice una de las sensuales meseras—no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes, los "servicios extra" son mucho mejor pagados—le guiñó un ojo.

—Eres muy bonita para este lugar—el hombre cepillada los mechones carmesí de la linda pelirroja, Grell escuchaba atento, recostado en la cama de sábanas viejas—tengo un lugar mejor, de más categoría, tendrás un sueldo, seguridad—el hombre se encoje de hombros y sonríe para ganarse la confianza del aún ingenuo Grell.

En un intento por salir del infierno, Grell sólo cambió de demonio.

….


	3. LIBERTAD

Echa un último vistazo a su maquillaje perfecto, un poco de perfume, sonríe y lanza un beso al espejo. Grell toma asiento en la orilla de su cama y espera a su cliente y de repente llaman a la puerta. "Que puntual"—Pase—indica la pelirroja con una linda sonrisa. El tirante de su babydoll cae sensualmente de su hombro izquierdo. La puerta se abre y la luz del pasillo ilumina tenuemente la habitación, el invitado ingresa, en ese instante los ojos de Grell se abren como platos "¿Qué demonios hace este tipo aquí?"

—Hola—saluda el rubio y cierra la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿A caso eres un acosador?—interroga con irritación y desconfianza, poniéndose de pie y cubriendo su delgado cuerpo con una bata de seda roja.

—¿Así es como recibes a tus clientes?—se mofa el hombre de cabellos trenzados y avanza en dirección del nervioso pelirrojo.

—No puedes ser un cliente, seguramente burlaste la seguridad. Dudo que un pintor callejero tenga suficiente dinero para pagar mis servicios—sonríe ufano.

—Claro que tengo dinero ¿Por qué lo dudas?—frunce el ceño con indignación—¿Dónde está el buzón de quejas?—se ríe.

—¡Fuera!—exige Grell y comienza a empujar al hombre fuera de su habitación, esto evidentemente molesta al supuesto cliente quien toma al carmín por las muñecas en un agarre doloroso, causando que Grell se doble de dolor y se detenga—¡Basta! Me lastimas, por favor—solloza Grell.

—Lo siento, discúlpame—De inmediato el hombre se detiene, consiente de sus acciones, su intención no era lastimar al bello pelirrojo, sólo detenerlo, nunca mide su fuerza.—Ed sólo que tú reacción fue desconcertante, pagué mucho y dudo mucho que aquí hagan devoluciones—se ríe. Grell frita sus muñecas magullada y le mira con recelo. —Veo que me recuerdas, ¿Sabes? Venía con otras intenciones pero ya que por casualidad te he encontrado, permíteme pintarte, no quiero otra cosa.

—¿Gastaste tal cantidad de dinero sólo para pintarme? —Grell pregunta incrédulo.

—En realidad—el chico fruta su nuca avergonzado—si estaba en busca de los servicios de una prostituta, no pensaba gastar tanto dinero, pero cuando me dieron el catálogo y te encontré, supe que era el destino y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Vaya que eres costoso. Mi nombre es Eric— el hombre extendió su mano amistosamente para estrecharla con la de Grell, el pelirrojo dudó un poco pero finalmente accedió.

Grell suspiró y procedió a retirarse la bata, acto seguido, se acercó a Eric para desabotonar la camisa color marrón, sin embargo, Eric le detuvo y dio un paso atrás, lo cual desconcertó al pelirrojo—¿Ocurre algo?—cuestiona Grell.

—Si, dije que quiero pintarte—explica el rubio.

—Eres un hombre tonto.

—Bueno, pagué por tus servicios y según me informaron, harás lo que yo mande.

Algo incrédulo, Grell obedeció las indicaciones de su nuevo cliente y sorprendentemente, las horas pagadas por su compañía se enfocaron en su totalidad a la realización de dicho boceto. una vez concluido el tiempo, Eric besó el dorso de la mano de Grell y se despidió, no sin amenazar con volver pronto.

…

Pasaron tres semanas de su primer encuentro cuando finalmente, Eric regresó, interiormente, Grell sintió alegría. —Entonces ¿vendiste otro cuadro?—preguntó Grell, Eric asintió feliz, no es que viviera al día, pero pagar los servicios de la agencia donde laboraba Grell eran muy costosos y ese era un lujo que no podía darse tan seguido.

Sólo se han visto tres veces, una al mes y en estos encuentros, ni en una ocasión, Eric ha aprovechado las virtudes de Grell, sólo charlan, la dibuja o muestra otros bocetos. Hasta el momento, Grell ya conoce todo el pasado del rubio, triste y sombrío al igual que el de él, quizá es por eso que se entienden tan bien. Grell mentalmente se preguntó si cada vez que le visitará, sería lo mismo o si Eric se descararía en algún momento y le fornicaría. Pensando bien las cosas, Eric es extremadamente sexy, alto, guapo, fuerte, hasta el momento todo un caballero, ciertamente no le molestaría el someterse ante los más bajos deseos de este hombre.

—Lo confirmo, eres un hombre tonto—Grell dice con una sonrisa, Eric enarca una ceja. —Esto no es una película romántica, donde el galante caballero salva a la doncella en apuros—escupe Grell con sarcasmo—es una porno de bajo presupuesto.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Soy una prostituta y tú sólo pagas por sentarte y verme, es poco creíble ¿O quizá tramas algo? Matarme puede ser.

—Eres muy hermosa, sin duda me gustas—ante las palabras Grell se sonroja intensamente—en un inicio sí pensé en tener sexo salvaje con una prostituta pero… es diferente contigo, no sé cómo explicarlo, no quiero que sea de esta forma y ya que tú te rehúsan a aceptar salir conmigo pues creo entonces que tendré que pagarte para que seas mi novia, mi dulce novia a la cual sus estrictos padres no le permiten salir con el bravucón del colegio, nos portaremos bien hasta que confíes y aceptes—le guiña el ojo.

—Dulce novia—murmura incrédulo el carmín—si que eres un hombre tonto—suelta a carcajadas—¿agass por que seamos novios?, ¿Olvidas que vendo mi cuerpo?

—No me importa, si tú aceptas, las cosas pueden cambiar.

—Demasiado cursi. Me gusta~—Grell le besó castamente los labios—tu tiempo se agotó Romeo, tengo clientes por atender—Grell abrió la puerta de su alcoba para enfatizar su deseo porque Eric se marcharon.

—Bueno Grell, si decides aceptar mi "oferta" búscame—Eric escribió algunos datos en un trozo de papel y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes acariciar la mejilla de Grell. El papel contenía el número telefónico de Eric y su dirección. Grell tomó el papel, lo arrugó entre sus delgados dedos y lo desechó en el cesto de basura; ya no estaba en edad de ser tan crédulo. Eric era un idiota romántico.

…

Como ya era costumbre, después de la visita de cada cliente, el personal de limpieza, asea la recámara, cambia las sabanas y cobijas, también las toallas del baño, todo queda inmaculado, listo para el siguiente varón.

El miembro erecto del hombre se clavó lo más profundo que pudo en la garganta del pelirrojo, causándole arcadas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el ahogo, el hombre mantiene un férreo agarre de los rizos carmesí evitándole huir.

Se acabó el espectáculo, ya no es más una actriz, se ha convertido en una muñeca rota, sin voluntad, un trasto desechable. El tipo le gira sobre su vientre plano y le penetra sin preparación, desgarrando su interior, las embestidas son violentas, un hilillo de sangre escurre de entre las delgadas piernas temblorosas, el hombre se corre en su interior y como si la energía no se le terminara, con ambas manos toma a Grell por el cuello y comienza a estrangularle Grell no entiende, ha sido obediente en todo momento "¿por qué este bastardo la muele a golpes?" por todos los medios, Grell intenta liberarse pero él es mas fuerte, a tientas busca su botos de pánifo a un costado de la cama pero no lo encuentra.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con burla el abusivo violador—nadie vendrá a ayudarte, pagué mucho por este capricho—escupe el grotesco hombre. —Podría matarte si yo quisiera, a nadie le importaría tu ausencia. Rameras sin valor.

De inmediato Grell piensa en el mal nacido que entró a limpiar su cuarto, el infeliz hurtó su alarma para que este infeliz hiciera de él lo que quisiera.

Cuando el hombre creyó que su víctima estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento debido a la falta de oxígeno, el tipo le suelta y cae inerte sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Grell trata de jalar todo el aire posible para llenar sus pulmones, con sus pocas fuerza empuja el cuerpo fuera de él, por unos instantes mira el techo sin moverse, después alza su mano izquierda y la observa detenidamente, en ella sostiene la pluma fuente bañada en sangre, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y un ataque de risa se apodera de él, es una suerte que Eric olvidara esta lujosa y afilada pluma. El pelirrojo vuelve en sí y se pone de pie lo más rápido que puede, antes de que su buena suerte cambie. Hurga entre los bolsillos del hombre y extrae todo el dinero que puede, toma su abrigo y busca en la basura un importante papel, para abandonar ya el lugar a toda prisa por las escaleras para incendios del edificio.

…

A dolorido y cojeando, el pelirrojo da con la dirección del papel, nuevamente parece que la suerte está de su lado, el lugar no está nada lejos; es un barrio de clase media, Grell llama a la puerta, pero nadie responde—Honestamente—masculla y forcejea la cerradura y esta se abre fácilmente, no estaba cerrado bajo llave. Ingresa. —¿Eric? —llama nuevamente pero sin recibir respuesta, todo es un desorden y está lleno de pinturas y material de arte tirado en el suelo. Grell admira las obras, en verdad tiene talento este hombre.

—¡Que idiota! —exclama Grell. Tirado en el sofá yace Eric inconsciente, ahogado en alcohol, el olor a whisky barato es penetrante. —¿Se supone que tú vas a salvarme? Gastas el poco dinero que ganas en prostitutas y alcohol. Quizá debido a la adrenalina del momento, por lo anteriormente ocurrido, Grell se abalanzó sobre Eric y comenzó a golpearlo para hacerle reaccionar y desquitar algo de frustración, logrando así su objetivo.

—¡despierta! Tienes que ayudarme—gritaba Grell.


	4. DEALER

Eric frota su rostro con las palmas de sus manos manchadas con restos de pintura seca, el rubio está algo mareado por el alcohol y la repentina irrupción de su sueño. Lo primero que sus ojos cansados observan, es un manchón rojo, un pitido estridente zumba en sus oídos, se coloca sus gafas entintadas y divisa a la linda pelirroja de aquella "agencia" (el prostíbulo más costoso del estado), ella habla mucho pero él no logra comprender del todo, las palabras que salen de aquellos labios resecos.

—Qué demonios, ¡¿Mataste a un hombre?!— grita Eric tras la última oración de su visitante carmesí.

—¡No!, Bueno, no del todo, seguía vivo cuando salí de aquel lugar—sonrie nerviosa—no fue un corte profundo. ¡No me mires así! Era su asquerosa vida o la mía— murmura.

Eric cruzó sus manos y las coloco bajo su mentón, tratando de procesar la información—No puedo volver, ahora no tengo un hogar—Grell interrumpe sus pensamientos.

—¿Quedarte aquí?—Eric se ríe, se pone de pie y avanza hasta su frigobar para tomar un par de latas de cerveza helada, abre la suya y da un largo trago para acto seguido arrojarle la otra a Grell, quien desprevenido la deja caer al suelo, con manos temblorosa la recoge y coloca en la mesa junto a su asiento, será mayor esperar, si la abre ahora, le explotará en el rostro.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?—exclama la pelirroja.

—Relajate—Eric se termina su bebida en dos tragos largos, es bueno aparentando estar relajado, aunque por dentro está nervioso, "¿Estaba arrepentido de haberle ofrecido ayuda?" Mira a su alrededor, necesitará dinero, mucho dinero; tiene varios cuadros terminados, quizá sea hora de llamar a un "amigo".

—Eres un gran artista—Grell contempla los cuadros.—un falsificador talentoso—dice con picardía, Eric abre mucho los ojos, era de esperarse, la costosa pelirroja tenía cultura y buenos gustos, seguro se codea con hombres de mundo, no podría engañarla.

—¿Falsificaciones?, Son recreaciones, un hobbie para retarme, no las vendo—miente, Grell sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces eres un hombre tonto, necesitas un "dealer", tengo contactos.

—Eso es un delito, parece que te gusta vivir al límite.

—La vida me lo demanda—Grell le guiña un ojo, por alguna razón, se siente más tranquilo. Confiar en extraños nunca le dejó nada bueno, pero una corazonada le pedía fiarse del escocés. Eric es diferente.

Grell yace dormitando en la alcoba de Eric, el mayor le cedió su cama, después de lo acontecido esa tarde, Grell la necesitaba más. La pelirroja con ojos entreabiertos se levanta, mira el reloj de la mesita de noche, 3:00 AM. Se pone pie y camina hasta la sala, dónde se supone debía estar Eric, sin embargo, no fue así.—¿Eric?—no hay respuesta. Grell vuelve a la cama, escucha voces en la calle y se asoma por la ventana, se trata de Eric quien habla con un chico rubio, un tanto más joven y de estatura media, Eric es muy alto. Grell no entiende lo que dicen pero puede ver qué el joven le entrega un fajo de billetes, ambos hombres se despiden y Eric camina de regreso a la casa.

El olor a huevos con tocino despierta los sentidos del rubio, este frota sus ojos y se dirige a la cocina, Grell está frente a la estufa, tarareando una canción. Eric casi había olvidado a su huésped escarlata, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba limpio.

—No debiste—dice Eric, su apartamento no era el más limpio, últimamente la melancolía lo había llevado a un abismo de abandono personal y la verdad le avergonzaba que su invitado en desgracia, tuviera que limpiar.

—Es uno de mis "múltiples talentos"—Grell dice con voz sugerente mientras le sirve un plato a Eric y con dedos ágiles y delgados, le da una apretón en el muslo al rubio. —¿Quién era el tipo de esta madrugada?—cuestiona Grell con curiosidad.

—¿Eh?—Eric se atraganta un poco —un amigo—responde con simpleza—venderá unos cuadros por mí.—Grell enarca una ceja y sigue comiendo.

Unos golpes violentos en la puerta desconciertan a aquel par, Eric molesto se dispone a abrir, pero Grell le toma por el brazo para evitar que se acerque a la puerta, los golpes no se detienen. La pelirroja mira entre las cortinas —¡Son sus matones!—llora, un grupo de hombres grandes y vestidos de negro rondan la calle, seguramente están armados. Era obvio que aquel abusivo empresario no se quedaría tranquilo, pero, ¿Cómo demonios lo encontró? ¡Tan rápido!. —Tengo que irme— Grell corre hasta el cuarto de Eric e intenta saltar por la ventana, sin embargo ahora es Eric quien le detiene.

—No te buscan a tí—explica Eric mientras guarda algunas cosas en una maleta pequeña, atranca la puerta de su recamara con un pesado ropero y maldice a cada instante el nombre de un tal Ronald. —Estúpido Ronald, ¡se lo advertí!. De pronto se escucha que la puerta principal ha sido derribada y los obres de la calle ingresan blasfemando, el estallido de un arma detonada les estremece hasta los huesos, no hay más tiempo, Eric se lanza por la ventana, afortunadamente su piso es de los primeros, no pasaría de una torcedura de tobillo. —¡Salta!— le ordena a Grell quien ahora es presa del pánico y sabe cómo reaccionar. La puerta que les separa de los matones, ahora está intentando ser derribada, Grell toma todo el aire que puede y se arroja, cae entre unos helechos, pero no hay tiempo de "lamerse las heridas" tienen que huir.

Eric le toma por la muñeca y lo levanta de un tirón, ambos corren hasta una motocicleta, la montan y escapan, afortunadamente para ellos, los rufianes no les alcanzan a ver en qué dirección escaparon.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?—dice Grell quien se aferra al torso de Eric.

—Bueno, te dije que falcificar obras de arte era un delito.

—Pero esa no era la policía— reprocha Grell con el cabello en la cara debido al viento.

—No se trata de la policía, son algo peor. Mi amigo, el chico que viste anoche, estafó a un tipo peligroso, le dije que no era buena idea pero el muy imbécil nunca escucha, sabes, es igual a ti, le gusta vivir al límite.

—¿Pero, qué haremos, a dónde iremos?— dice Grell con el corazón en la garganta, latiendo a mil por hora y maldiciendoce por sus tontas decisiones, tratando de escapar de su infierno, sólo cayó en otro, aparentemente peor.

—No es la primera vez que pasa cariño—dice Eric con una sonrisa socarrona, conozco un lugar, temporal, llamaré a Ronald, le patearé el trasero y bueno, por ahora tenemos suficiente dinero, tendremos que comenzar desde cero en otra ciudad, quizá tengamos que huir del país.

—¡¿Que?!, Debes estar loco, ¡bájame en este instante!—demandó el carmín.

—¿Bajarte? No seas ridículo— se burla el rubio. —Ahora somos un asesino y un estafador prófugos—. es lo último que dice el hombre mayor para después acelerar el motor y perderce en la carretera.

* * *

Holaaa, sé que he estado muy ausente, no hice nada especial para la Grelliam week, mil perdones, pero en verdad fue una mala temporada, y al igual que mis amados Eric y Grell, mi familia y yo emprendimos la huida para empezar desde cero, no tenemos muebles ni casa, nos hospedarnos en la casa de una tía, muchos municipios lejos de dónde teníamos nuestra vida hecha sé que es temporal, pero será difícil.

No olviden que los amo mucho

* * *


End file.
